Periculum
by MissCheerfully
Summary: La vie de Sam commence à basculer, et elle n'a même pas besoin de quitter la Terre... S/J, Située après la 2ème partie de Evolution, saison 7.
1. Chapter 1

STaRGATE SG-1

~ Periculum ~

**Auteur :** Scottish Sorbet / MissCheerfully

**Résumé :** _Après le retour de Sam et Teal'c de Tartarus, Jack et Daniel d'Honduras, le Général Hammond décide de donner une semaine de repos bien méritée à SG1. Le colonel en profite pour organiser le mariage de sa sœur à son chalet et ainsi d'inviter SG1._

**Genre :** Romance – Sam/Jack

**Repère temporel :** Saison 7 – La suite de Evolution 2/2

**Disclaimers :** Aucun des personnages, des lieux ne m'appartiennent seulement le dénouement et l'action sont de ma création.

**NA :** J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire qui se déroule sur terre pour changer ^^

***

_**Chapitre 1**_

Samantha Carter ressassait sans cesse le souvenir de toutes ces terrifiantes images qu'elle avait pu apercevoir. Elle avait entrevue un sinistre futur pour notre planète lorsque qu'elle avait découvert cette armée de super soldats… un futur qui aurai pu se réaliser si sa mission avait échoué.

La jeune femme chassa ces pensées noires de son esprit pour se concentrer sur cette étrange artéfact qui failli coûter la vie de Daniel. Cela faisait plus de six jours qu'elle était penchée au dessus de l'appareil ancien. Un panneau sur le coté de la relique était ouvert et deux fils le reliaient à l'ordinateur du major. Sam avait émit l'hypothèse de modifier les effets de l'appareil afin de l'utiliser dans un but médical. C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire, comme toujours la technologie des anciens restait indéchiffrable. Sam avait cependant comprit plusieurs choses sur son mode de fonctionnement mais ne trouvait pas le moyen de modifier correctement les paramètres de l'engin.

Notre astrophysicienne lâcha un long soupir de désolation et se glissa dans le fond de son siège, en posant doucement son bras encore un peu endolori sur son accoudoir.

"Vous n'allez pas vous restaurez, major ?" résonna une voix familière à l'entrée de son laboratoire.

Sam se leva et se mit instinctivement au gardes à vous quand elle reconnu le Général Hammond, surprise de le trouver à sa porte.

"Mon Général."

-"Repos, major." fit Hammond en s'approchant de son bureau. "Je suis venu vous dire que vous êtes en permission avec le reste de SG1 pour la semaine… et je vous veux hors de la base pour ce séjour."

"Merci, monsieur, c'est une bonne nouvelle… mais pourrais-je finir mes expériences sur l'artéfact ancien avec Daniel dès notre retour ?"

"Bien sûr Major, je le ferais transporter dans la zone 51 après cela. Je pense que dernièrement, c'était assez dur pour vous quatre. Le docteur Jackson se remet péniblement de ses aventures d'Honduras… et vous avez bien mérité ces vacances. Ce que vous avez accomplit à l'aide de Teal'c et de votre père n'est pas négligeable, je pense que vous avez sauvé plus d'un monde."

"C'est bon d'entendre ça !" s'exclama le colonel O'Neill qui venait d'entrer dans le labo. "De quoi être fier, Carter !"

"Merci, mon colonel."

"Je dois vous laissez, j'ai beaucoup de travail." lança le général avant de quitter la pièce en leur adressant un sourire amical.

Sam posa les instruments qu'elle tenait et débrancha l'appareil de son ordinateur. La jeune femme alla rejoindre son supérieur à l'entrée de son labo.

"Vous avez déjà mangé ?" demanda t'elle.

"Non je venais vous chercher pour m'y accompagner."

"Et bien, allons y !" fit elle joyeusement.

Elle éteignit les lumières du laboratoire, ils sortirent et elle ferma la porte à clef avant de glisser le trousseau dans la poche arrière de son treillis. Les deux amis commencèrent à marcher en direction du réfectoire.

"Vous savez que nous avons une semaine de libre ?" dit Sam en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

"Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours le premier au courant quand on parle de congés…"

"Ah oui… c'est vrai" fit Sam avec un petit rire.

"Je voulais d'ailleurs vous proposer quelque chose pour cette semaine."

Sam se retourna vers lui un instant avant de détourner son regard rapidement. Partie de pêche ? Il demande toujours quand Sg1 a des congés.

"Ma sœur est sur le point de se marier et pour son cadeau de mariage je l'ai invité à faire son mariage à mon chalet, Daniel sera là, Teal'c nous rejoindra à son retour de Chulak dans trois jours."

Mariage ? Sa sœur ? Si je m'y attendais ! Pensa Sam en riant intérieurement. Elle le regarda à nouveau alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent afin de les laisser entrer.

"J'en serai ravie" fit Sam en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

***

Le Général Hammond avait décidé de libérer SG1 dès le Samedi, la famille de la sœur de Jack arrivait ce jour même. Le colonel avait proposé à Sam et Daniel de les emmener directement à son chalet car cela arrangeait l'archéologue qui ne pouvait pas conduire à cause de sa jambe blessée. Ils pourraient ainsi faire connaissance avec les futurs mariés.

Jack attendait patiemment sur le parking de Cheyenne Mountain, Sam et Daniel qui l'avait prévenu de leur retard du à un entretient avec Hammond à propos de l'artéfact ancien. Les deux scientifiques ne mirent pas longtemps à le rejoindre à la surface.

Jack retira discrètement ses lunettes de soleil en voyant Samantha apparaître au coté de Daniel de derrière le garde qui gardait l'entrée de la base. Il s'arrêta sur sa tenue, un fin débardeur à voile orange et une légère jupe en lin blanc mettaient parfaitement les courbes délicates de la jeune femme en valeur. Elle et Daniel arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

"Prêt ? On peu y aller ?" demanda Jack afin de ne pas s'attarder sur décolleté de son second.

"C'est partit, Jack !" répondit Daniel avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Jack les invita à monter dans son pick-up, Daniel préféra se mettre derrière pour avoir plus de place. Jack se mit au volant et démarra. Alors que Sam attachait sa ceinture elle s'adressa à son supérieur.

"Très jolie chemise" fit elle en montrant du regard la chemise de flanelle bleu marine du colonel.

"Ah, merci !" répondit il "…et vous… vous êtes très élégante, Carter."

"Merci monsieur."

Daniel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cet échange, ce que Jack ne manqua pas de remarquer dans son rétroviseur. Daniel croisa le regard réprobateur du colonel, de toutes évidences Sam n'avait rien remarqué, elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un rapport de mission que Hammond avait bien voulu lui fournir. Jack s'en aperçu et lui prit des mains.

"Hey ! J'étais en train de le lire !" s'exclama Sam.

"Je sais, mais vous êtes en vacances ! ..et vu ce que vous avez accomplit, vous avez droit à cette semaine bien méritée ! Donc je ne veux pas vous voir avec un seul bout de papier contenant ce logo !" dit il sous un ton humoristique en montrant du doigt le logo du SGC.

"Bien mon colonel." répondit Sam avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Bon aller, maintenant on y va !"

Finalement, ils quittèrent le parking de la base en direction du Minnesota. Il fut pas loin de quatre heures de l'après midi quand les trois amis arrivèrent au chalet de Jack. Quelle agréable surprise pour le colonel de trouver le van familiale de sa sœur dans l'allée de son chalet. Il aperçut la petite famille non loin de son étant. Jack se gara à côté de leur voiture.

"Ils sont déjà là, fit il en détachant sa ceinture, vous voulez bien le réveiller, Carter ?" fit Jack en désignant un Daniel endormit sur les sièges arrières.

Son second lui adressa un signe de la tête et Jack quitta la voiture pour rejoindre les futurs mariés et leur fille. Sam secoua l'épaule de Daniel qui redressa vivement la tête et essuya le coin de sa bouche.

"Bien dormi ?" plaisanta t'elle, on est arrivé, la famille de Jack est déjà là aussi.

"Ne vous moquez pas, c'est pas vous qui avez gambadé en pleine jungle pendant quatre jours entiers et…"

"Oui bon d'accords, mais venez au moins leur dire bonjour !"

"Bien sûr."

Sam descendit du véhicule et regarda un instant le colonel prendre sa petite nièce du bout des bras afin de la faire virevolter comme avion, ce qui eu de l'effet de déclencher un rire sincère chez la jeune fille. Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette image.

Sam et Daniel vinrent à leur rencontre, Jack venait de prendre sa nièce sur ses épaules.

"Quand je serais grande je serais une grande pilote comme toi, oncle Jack !"

"Il y a des meilleurs pilotes que moi, Olivia !"

"Non c'est pas vrai, t'es le meilleur !" s'exclama la petite.

"Ah non… le meilleur, c'est elle !" fit Jack en se tournant vers son second.

Sam sentit ses joues se réchauffer et elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à la petite fille brune sur les épaules de son supérieur.

"…et tu sais quoi ? Et ben elle sait même réparer les avions, je crois même qu'elle arrive à en construire."

"Waaaouuu ! Elle est vachement forte !"

"Anya, Tom, je vous présente Daniel Jackson et Samantha Carter, fit Jack en désignant ses amis, Danny Boy, Carter, voici Anya ma sœur et son fiancé Tom Petterson…. Ah, sans oublier Olivia" ajouta Jack en désignant de la tête le petit ange sur ses épaules.

"Enchantée", fit la sœur de Jack en serrant la main à Daniel et Sam, "Jack nous a beaucoup parlé de vous deux."

"Il y a aussi ce… Teal'c, mais on en sait beaucoup moins sur lui, il doit bien nous rejoindre dans trois jours ?" demanda Tom.

"Oui, c'est bien ça." répondit Daniel.

Jack reposa Olivia à terre et la jeune fille se retourna vers Samantha, la regardant attentivement, la tête penchée sur le côté, puis elle fit signe à Jack de se baisser. Le colonel se pencha près de la petite fille et elle chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

"Ca oui ! Je te l'avais dit !" lança Jack avec un large sourire en se redressant.

Olivia eut un petit rire et commença à faire l'avion autour des jambes de Jack et Anya avant de s'éloigner vers la balançoire.

"Alors comme ça Jack est votre supérieur ?" fit Anya à l'adresse de Sam.

"Oui, je suis major et lui colonel… dans la même équipe." répondit la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire.

"Vous êtes courageuse !" lança la sœur de Jack sous un ton humoristique.

"Hey ! Je ne suis pas dur du tout !" l'interrompit le colonel, c'est Space Monkey qui a du souci à se faire…"

"heuuu… Jack ?" le coupa l'archéologue.

"Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas que je vous appel Space Monkey ? …Ah ! Oui ils savent que nous sommes des partisans des voyages interplanétaires."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Sam surprise.

"Je travail au Pentagone depuis plus de 4 ans, je travail d'ailleurs quotidiennement avec le major Paul Davis." répondit simplement Tom.

"Ah, tout s'explique." fit Daniel.

"J'ai moi même travailler au Pentagone en temps que scientifique avant d'intégrer le programme porte des étoiles."

"Oui Jack me l'a dit, je fais partit du réseau de communication, mon travail est de limiter les risques de fuites d'informations."

"Ah oui, donc vous savez un peu près tout de tout les programmes rejoignant celui de la porte ?" remarqua Daniel.

"C'est exacte, j'en ai profité pour lire quelques uns de vos rapports, fascinant !"

"C'est bon de savoir que l'on peu parler librement !" ajouta Sam.

"Et bien si vous voulez parler, je vous propose un bon café à l'intérieure, les baguages attendront." Fit O'Neill en se frottant les mains.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_*****  
**_

"Le grand jour sera bientôt là !" lança Jack en entourant les épaules de sa sœurs de son bras "mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me prendre comme témoin ?"

"J'avais envie de te donner la corvée d'un discours !"

"Parce que en plus, tu veux que je parle à la cérémonie ? Daniel, j'ai besoin de votre aide…"

Anya et Samantha se mirent à rire à la remarque du colonel.

"Quelqu'un veut encore du café ?" demanda Sam en se levant.

"Moi, mais laissez Carter, je vais m'en occuper." fit Jack en l'incitant à se rasseoir.

"Non, vraiment, vous avez beaucoup à parler avec votre sœur, alors ces cafés ?"

"J'en veux bien, Sam" dit Daniel, "merci."

Sam questionna les deux futurs mariés du regard et ceux-ci refusèrent la proposition d'un sourire amical. La jeune femme se dirigea donc dans la cuisine et remplit deux tasses du sombre liquide ambré, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle remarqua Olivia qui peinait à se faire balancer toute seule dehors. La militaire rejoignit les adultes dans la salle de séjour afin de remettre à Jack et Daniel leurs cafés avant de s'excuser pour rejoindre la petite à l'extérieur.

Olivia fut heureuse de voir Samantha se diriger vers elle. La petite fille était assise sur la balançoire accrochée au grand chêne qui contribuait en plus grande partie à faire l'ombre du le chalet.

"Tu veux que je te pousse ?" demanda Sam.

"Oh oui !" fit la petite toute joyeuse, "merci Samantha, tu es très gentille !"

Sam vint se placer derrière la jeune fille avant de prendre les cordes de la balançoire et de la pousser. Lentement pour commencer.

"Plus haut !"

Sam eut un petit rire et la poussa avec un peu plus de force plusieurs fois mais la petite en voulait toujours plus.

"Encore plus haut !"

"Tu es bien accrochée ?"

"Je ne me lâche pas !"

"Alors c'est partit !"

Olivia semblait vraiment s'amuser, elle riait de la même manière qu'elle avait rit avec son oncle lorsque qu'il lui avait fait l'avion. Les deux filles semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre. Sam arrêta la balançoire quand un léger coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin.

"Sam, Sam ! Je n'aime pas l'orage !"

"Rentrons vite alors !" fit Sam en prenant la petite dans ses bras. "Quel age as-tu, Olivia ?"

"J'ai 7 ans" répondit elle toute fière.

"Tu es grande !" dit Sam en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

"Oui je dépasse Penny !"

"Penny ?"

"C'est ma meilleure amie à Washington ! Elle m'arrive là !" s'exclama Olivia en traçant de son doigt une ligne imaginaire à la hauteur de ses sourcils. "Un jour, est ce que je serai grande comme toi ?

"Bien sûr, il faut manger des légumes, pleins de légumes !"

"Même les z'haricot verts ? C'est pas bon les z'haricots verts."

"Il y a plein d'autre légumes, ne t'inquiètes pas" fit Sam en se dirigeant vers le chalet. "Dis moi Olivia, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Oui !"

"Qu'as-tu dis à… ongle Jack à l'oreille quand nous venions d'arriver ?"

"J'ai dit que tu étais très jolie."

Les joues de Sam s'enflammèrent quand elle se souvint de la remarque du colonel qui avait suivit cette confidence.

"Tu rougis !"

"Oui mais il faut pas le dire !" fit Sam en rigolant.

"Pourquoi ? Oncle Jack te trouve très jolie aussi !"

"Tu crois ?" chuchota Sam alors qu'elles atteignaient la porte d'entrée.

"Oh oui ! Il me l'a dit !"

Sam entra dans le chalet, Olivia dans ses bras, elle la déposa au sol et la petite se précipita vers sa mère en lui sautant sur les genoux.

"Alors tu t'es bien amusée avec Samantha ?" demanda Anya en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Oui, elle est trop géniale !"

"Vous avez une nouvelle amie, Carter ?" fit Jack en se levant afin de lui laisser sa place.

"Hey oui ! répondit elle. "On a bavardé entre filles" ajouta la jeune femme en adressant un clin d'œil à Olivia.

***

Le week-end passa très vite au chalet de Jack, Anya était énormément excitée à l'idée que son mariage ne soit là que dans moins de deux jours.

Jack était dehors et faisait cuire quelques morceaux de viande quand Olivia se présenta derrière lui avec plusieurs feuilles de papier dans ses mains.

"Oncle Jack !" fit la petite en tirant sur la chemise du militaire, "regarde mes dessins !"

Jack posa la fourchette et le morceau de viande qu'il était en train de torturer pour s'agenouiller à côté de la petite qui s'empressa de lui donner ses chefs d'œuvres.

"C'est toi qui les a fait toute seule ?" demanda Jack. "Tu es très douée ! Il faudra que tu m'apprennes, moi que je dessine avec mes pieds ou mes mains c'est pareil."

La petite émit un petit rire alors que son oncle continuait de regarder attentivement les dessins. Il s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux qui représentait plein de personnes en cercle autour d'une magnifique mariée et apparemment, de son mari.

"C'est maman et papa au milieu ? Au mariage ?" demanda Jack.

"Oui ! T'as vu la grande robe que j'ai fais à maman ?"

"Elle est magnifique… C'est Sam là ?" demanda Jack en montrant un personnage au cheveux blond cours qui tenait des fleures rouges.

"Je veux que ce soit Sam qui attrape le bouquet que maman va lancer."

"Ah bon, pourquoi ?" demanda le colonel.

"Beeen… maman m'a dit que c'est la fille qui attrappe le bouquet qui se mari après… Parce que si elle se marie bientôt avec toi et ben je pourrais revenir dans le Minnesota !"

"Qui te dis qu'elle se marierait avec moi ?"

"Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Je croyais que tu la trouvais jolie…"

Olivia sembla déçue de la réponse de son oncle et il s'en aperçut, Jack posa les dessins et invita sa nièce à s'asseoir sur son genou.

"Tu sais, je vais te dire quelque chose…" commença Jack. "Samantha et moi on a pas le droit de se marier mais…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est compliqué et je promet de t'expliquer quand tu seras grande… c'est une loi qui nous interdit de faire ce que l'on veut mais je vais te dire un secret… C'est vrai je trouve Samantha jolie car…"

"Tu es amoureux !" s'exclama la jeune fille, "t'aimes Sam !"

"J'ai jamais dis ça !"

"T'allais le dire !

"Olivia ! J'ai dis que c'était un secret !"

"Tu veux que je demande à Sam si elle aussi elle t'aime ?"

-Non, non, non, non, non… surtout pas, tu lui dis rien, Ollie, tu m'as compris ?" fit Jack doucement sans l'ombre d'un reproche dans le ton de sa voix.

"D'accords… mais tu devrais lui dire…"

"Dire quoi à qui ?" demanda Anya qui venait de les rejoindre.

"C'est un secret !" s'exclama Olivia.

"Oh ! Jack as-tu bientôt finit avec la viande ?"

"Oui c'est terminé, on va manger Ollie ?" demanda Jack en se redressant après que Anya ai prit Olivia dans ses bras.

"Je meurs de faim !" s'exclama la petite. "C'est quand qu'on revoit Sam ?"

"Elle vient demain pour nous aider à tout préparer." répondit Jack.

"Sympathique cette Sam !" fit Anya à son frère, pleine de sous-entendus.

"Ne t'y met pas aussi." Répondit Jack d'un ton las.

"J'ai rien dit !"

"N'oublie pas que je suis la personne qui te connais depuis le plus longtemps, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses, p'tite sœur !"

"Oui bon… Sam est séduisante ! Et puis tu devrais envisager de te remettre avec quelqu'un." ajouta Anya mais le regard tueur de Jack l'incita à ne rien dire de plus.

"Bon très bien, tête de mule!"

***

"Teal'c !" s'exclama Jack à l'adresse du jaffa qui arrivait accompagné de Daniel et Sam. "Alors parlez moi de ce séjour familial !"

L'équipe SG1 rentrèrent dans le chalet du colonel afin de poser leurs affaires pour la nuit et le lendemain. Ce jour-là était la veille du mariage de Anya et Tom. Les deux futurs mariés étaient d'ailleurs absents depuis la matinée pour s'occuper des préparatifs. Dès que Sam eut franchit la porte, Olivia se jeta dans ses bras.

"Samantha !" s'écria t'elle en l'entourant de ses petits bras.

"Ma petite Olivia ! Prête pour demain ?"

"Ca va être génial, tu resteras avec moi !"

"Promis !"

"Je vous laisse la garde de mon 'royaume' un petit moment, je dois aller chez le fleuriste." les coupa Jack qui prenait ses clefs pendues dans l'entrée.

"Je vais vous accompagner, vous aurez sûrement besoin d'aide." fit Sam.

"Ah ben, pourquoi pas ?"

"Je peux venir ?" demanda Olivia.

"Bien sûr !" répondit Jack.

C'était dingue à quel point tout le monde aimait prendre Olivia dans ses bras, en effet la petite ressemblait vraiment à un petit ange, toujours joviale comme un rayon de soleil. Le seul problème qui dans son genre n'en était pas vraiment un, c'était que la petite courait toujours partout, débordait d'énergie, c'était parfois difficile de la suivre… c'est apparemment ce qui plaisait le plus à Sam.

"Petit soucis, je me suis garée devant votre allée, ça vous dérange pas qu'on prenne ma voiture ?" fit Sam gênée.

"Du tout… je peux conduire ?" demanda Jack avec un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui tendit ses clefs avant de sortir rejoindre sa Volvo décapotable.

***

"C'est vraiment joli comme coin, j'aurais du venir avant !" fit Sam qui regardait le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

"Ah c'est pas faute de vous avoir proposé !" répondit Jack face à cette remarque. "Quel engin !"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"J'aime beaucoup cette voiture, bien que ce ne soit pas trop mon style."

"Merci! Tout va bien derrière ?" fit Sam à l'adresse de Olivia.

"Oui, c'est trop génial, c'est la première fois que je monte dans une voiture qui s'ouvre !"

"Une décapotable, mon ange." la corrigea Jack. "On est bientôt arrivé, ça vous dit une glace après ?"

"Au chocolat !" s'exclama la petite toute excitée, "et après on va joué ?"

"Ah ouais tu veux jouer ? fit Sam, "regardes les oiseaux là haut…"

Jack regarda un instant Sam qui montrait du doigt plein d'oiseaux qui volaient au dessus d'eux. La jeune femme se retourna vers Olivia.

"Attention, crottes de pigeons !"

La petite fille cria et se cacha la tête avec ses mains en même temps que Sam. Jack se mit à rire à l'attitude des deux filles. Sam était vraiment adorable avec Olivia, Jack était sûr qu'elle serait une mère parfaite. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec sa nièce quand cette dernière lui avait présenté ses dessins. Le militaire se dit que peu être une fois, ils pourraient mettre le règlement de côté…

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent chez le fleuriste. Jack s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la boutique quand il s'aperçut que Sam ne le suivait pas et qu'elle fixait quelque chose de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Carter ?" demanda Jack intrigué.

"Non rien, je deviens paranoïaque !" répondit elle en rigolant. "J'accompagne Olivia s'acheter une glace, on vous rejoint après."

Jack acquiesça et entra dans le petit magasin fleurit. Tout au long de la route, Sam aurais juré qu'ils était suivit, mais la voiture qu'elle avait cru les prendre en filature venait de se garer en face d'eux et une femme muni d'un cabas en descendit afin de se rendre au Supermarket près d'elle. Sam prit la main de la petite et alla rejoindre le marchant de glace un peu plus loin.

Alors que Sam rangeait son portefeuilles après avoir offert une glace au chocolat à la petite un homme portant un costume habillé attrapa la jeune femme par le cou. La militaire sentait l'individu serrer de plus en plus fort son étreinte. Elle entendit Olivia crier son nom ainsi que celui de son oncle. Sam essaya de frapper son attaquant avec son coude à plusieurs reprises mais ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son emprise.

"Olivia… Oli… va chercher… Jack !" articula la jeune femme entre deux bouffés inaccessibles de l'aire de plus en plus rare.

Alors que la petite se mettait à courir en direction du fleuriste Sam écrasa le pied de l'homme avec son talon. Ce dernier la relâcha instinctivement et se prit un magistral coup de point de la militaire dans la figure. Alors qu'un bus s'apprêtait à passer à côté d'eux, l'homme attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et l'envoya sur le trajet du car. Quand Sam se redressa elle eut juste le temps de voire le bus foncer vers elle dans un bruit de klaxon strident avant d'être empoignée par la taille et ramenée sur le trottoir de justesse. Sam se débattit sous cette nouvelle emprise.

"Carter ! C'est moi !" s'écria une voix familière.

"Oh mon dieu, mon colonel! " murmura t'elle sous le choc.

Jack la serra contre lui brièvement, avant de s'écarter afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée ?"

Jack était vraiment inquiet, Sam pouvait le voir au regard concerné qui lui donnait. Etant restée figée jusque là, elle lâcha un long soupir avant de s'appuyer sur son supérieur.

"Je vais bien, je… je pense qu'il voulais mon sac…"

"Il aurait pu le prendre avant d'essayer de vous tuer, vous ne croyez pas?" fit O'Neill en désignant le sac de son second sur son épaule.

"Sam !" s'écria Olivia en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

Sam se détacha finalement de son colonel pour s'agenouiller près de Olivia. La respiration des deux filles était anarchique, à Olivia pour avoir couru, à Sam pour cette récente poussée d'adrénaline.

"Je te dois beaucoup, à toi et à oncle Jack."

"Le monsieur, il est partit ?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne reviendra pas." fit Sam pour rassurer Olivia autant qu'elle-même.

"Je l'ai à peine aperçut, il est partit en courant après vous avoir poussée sur la route." ajouta Jack en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sam. "Retournez à la voiture toutes les deux, je vais chercher les bouquets et on rentre sans tarder."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_*******_

"Il est clair que cet homme a bien essayé de vous tuer, Sam !" s'exclama Daniel après avoir entendu le récit de son amie.

"Je suis du même avis que le Docteur Daniel Jackson." ajouta Teal'c "Cet individu n'a chercher en aucun cas de vous voler quelque chose."

"J'en sais rien Daniel…" répondit Sam dans un murmure. "J'ai jamais eu de problème de ce genre… sur terre."

"…et Adrian Conrad?" fit remarquer Daniel. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous avez des ennuis…"

"Conrad est mort, Docteur Jackson." dit Teal'c de sa voix monotone.

"Oui, c'était seulement un exemple !" répliqua Daniel.

"Hammond pense que c'est un coup du NID." s'éleva la voix du colonel O'Neill qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Vous en avez parlé au général !?" s'exclama Sam en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

"Et alors?" demanda Jack ironiquement. "Il est en droit de savoir quand un de ses hommes est en danger!"

"Pas en temps que civil !" trancha Sam. "Pourquoi le NID ?"

"L'artéfact trouvé par Daniel les intéresse, sachant qu'il est sous la responsabilité du scientifique qui l'étudie… en l'occurrence vous, si jamais ce scientifique venait à disparaître ou… tué, l'artéfact serrait directement envoyé en zone 51." fit Jack en repensant aux explications du Général.

"C'est pas du tout logique… l'appareil ancien doit se retrouver en zone 51 dans peu de temps…" commença Daniel avant d'être interrompu par Sam.

"Après que Daniel et moi aurons finit de l'étudier… mais en quoi le transfert de l'artefact pourrait les intéresser?"

"Simple, si on attends que vous avez finit de le… bidouiller, ce sera des hommes de l'air force qui l'emmènerons en zone 51 mais si il y a un imprévue, l'artéfact sera immédiatement remit à l'état… et le transfert ne se fera plus par nos hommes mais ceux de l'agent Hopkins qui est lui-même sous les ordres de Kinsey."

"Hopkins est l'agent qui a reprit la place de Simmons, non?" demanda Daniel.

Alors que O'Neill affirmait ce que Daniel venait d'énoncer, Sam se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Elle enterra sa tête entre ses mains avant de lâcher un long soupir d'exaspération.

"…Ce que je comprend pas c'est que l'artéfact est aussi sous ma responsabilité…" fit Daniel. "Je veux dire par là que je t'étudie aussi, donc le NID devrait peu être tenter quelque chose contre moi aussi." fit Daniel.

"Non, vous n'êtes pas militaire." répondit Sam qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis la tirade de Jack. "Encore heureuse… imaginez si on serai tous les deux dans leur ligne de tir."

"Samantha?" fit Anya qui venait de les rejoindre. "Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais… Olivia a eu très peur… je pense que ça la rassurerait que vous soyez un peu avec elle."

"Bien sûr…" murmura Sam.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce et Jack s'assit à la place de Sam près de Daniel et Teal'c.

"Je sais pas pour vous, mais il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés à attendre que Carter se fasse descendre." annonça gravement Jack en chuchotant. "Je vais téléphoner à Washington…"

"Jack… n'oubliez pas que nous avons absolument aucune preuve…" le coupa Daniel. "Vous aurez des problèmes pour porter de telles accusations."

"Vous proposez quoi, alors?"

"Protéger Sam… jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent un faux pas."

Jack ne sut pas quoi répondre. L'idée de garder Sam tel un appas le rendait malade et pourtant, il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Le militaire se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à l'entrée de la pièce en apercevant Olivia assise sur les genoux de Sam, la tête enfouie dans son épaule, alors que la jeune femme la serrait contre elle, chuchotant des paroles inaudibles à son oreille. C'était une vision attendrissante. Jack s'approcha doucement sans le moindre bruit afin de regarder le dessin que Olivia venait de terminer. C'était Sam et Anya. Des cœurs multicolores entouraient les deux femmes. Jack s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il vit les épaules de son second se mettre à trembler. Elle renifla et éloigna son visage de la petite afin que cette dernière ne sache pas qu'elle pleurait. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra le regard inquiet de son supérieur.

"Ollie, tu veux pas faire d'autre dessins pour les offrir demain à maman et papa?" fit Jack en s'approchant de sa nièce.

Olivia acquiesça, descendit des genoux de Samantha pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table où elle s'empara d'une feuille blanche et d'un feutre. Jack prit la main de Sam afin de l'emmener hors de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extrémité du couloir qui venait de la cuisine où Jack attendit que Sam veuille bien parler, quelque chose la tracassait en dehors de cette histoire d'artéfact.

"Elle est vraiment… magnifique." murmura t'elle. "Olivia est vraiment la fille que chaque mère reverrait d'avoir… que je rêve d'avoir."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Carter?" demanda t'il doucement.

"A cause de moi, Olivia a été mise en danger… C'est un exemple parfait du fait que je n'aurais jamais une famille, une vie normale! Chaque personnes qui s'approche trop près de moi on toujours des problèmes."

"Non Carter… ne croyez pas que c'est par votre faute…"

"Peu importe! Que ce soit moi ou pas, mon travail ne me permettra jamais d'avoir des enfants."

On y était. Carter ne se pardonnerait jamais si il arrivait malheur à Olivia à cause du NID. La petite fille symbolisait tout ce que la jeune femme n'ait jamais eu. Jack se souvenait à quel point une famille pouvait être magnifique et à quel cela a été dur quand tout c'est arrêté d'un seul coup. Il ne voulait pas que Sam vive ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive seule, alors qu'elle pourrait avoir qui elle voulait. Durant un instant, Jack mit son côté militaire de côté et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre son second dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui, ne comprenant que trop sa douleur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, il s'était interdit ce genre de tendresse envers elle. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite mais ne voulais pas. Il avait sentit vital le besoin de la protéger.

Daniel et Teal'c qui cherchaient à rejoindre la cuisine se figèrent devant leur étreinte. A ce moment là, ils comprirent à quel point Jack tenait à Sam… qui était d'ailleurs la seule qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Si elle allait mal alors lui aussi, il vivait en se nourrissant de son bonheur. Daniel sentit Teal'c prendre son bras et le reconduire vers le salon afin de les laisser seuls.

Jack desserra légèrement son étreinte afin de pourvoir la regarder. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi proche de Carter. J'aimais il n'avait réaliser à quel point elle lui ressemblait.

"Ca va mieux?" demanda t'il dans un murmure.

Elle hocha la tête en lui offrant un léger sourire puis essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues. La main de Jack commença à frotter son bras en signe de réconfort.

"La pression de ces derniers temps à été assez haute… c'est normal de craquer quelquefois, vous pouvez vous accorder ça, Carter."

"…mais vous ne craquez jamais."

"Oh que si… mais moi j'ai besoin d'un punching ball."

La jeune femme laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres et s'éloigna de son supérieur afin de se ressaisir. Elle fixa ses yeux un instant, pleine d'émotions afin de lui chuchoter.

"Merci."

Jack lui sourit et il regarda un instant ses chaussures avant de voire sa main toujours posée sur son bras qu'il retira rapidement.

"Je sais qu'il y a un Hôtel" commença Sam du ton le neutre qu'elle puisse avoir "Il est à deux pas de chez vous, je…"

"Vous n'irez nulle part ailleurs qu'ici ce soir."

"Mais mon colonel…"

"Je ne vous laisserais pas seule tant que l'affaire de sera pas résolue."

"…et donc prendre le risque de tous vous mettre en danger ? Je suis désolée je refuse."

"Carter! Vous comprenez ce que je vous dit ?" la coupa Jack. "Seule, vous êtes une proie facile… ici…"

"ici, quoi? Que je sois ici ou chez moi où dans une chambre d'hôtel, si ils cherchent vraiment à me tuer, alors ils le feront."

"Si vous restez ici, je serais plus rassuré."

"…et pour Olivia?" trancha t'elle. "Elle a eu très peur, je ne veux pas lui réimposer ça!"

"Reste avec nous Sam." fit une petite voix qui venait de derrière Jack.

Jack s'écarta pour laisser apparaître sa petite nièce, la petite regardait la militaire avec insistance. Sam lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Alors, vous voyez… elle n'est pas contre." murmura Jack.

Sam se baissa et tendit les bras à Olivia qui vint instinctivement s'y blottir en entourant son cou de ses bras. Sam se redressa et frotta le dos de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser sur le front. La petite lui sourit et tendit une main vers son oncle, il la prit et elle le tira vers elle. Jack entoura les épaules de Sam de son bras et serra sa nièce contre lui. Jack déposa lui aussi un baiser sur son front et posa sa joue sur les cheveux de Sam, étreignant les deux filles avec une profonde affection.


	4. Chapter 4

NA : Vraiment désolée pour la petite erreur de manipulation, voici le véritable 4eme chapitre, ENJOY ^^

_**Chapitre 4**_

_*******_

L'après midi touchait à sa fin quand Tom et Olivia rejoignirent Jack et ses amis sur la terrasse du chalet. Anya était partie dormir chez une amie. Elle ne verrai pas son futur époux avant la cérémonie comme le voulait la tradition. Le futur marié, quant à lui, il paraissait plus nerveux que jamais. Il s'assit à côté de Jack qui lui tendit une bière, et prit sa fille sur ses genoux.

"Frangin, arrête de trembler comme ça!" lança Jack quand Tom eut prit la bouteille.

"Je voudrait bien et puis tu ne peux toujours pas m'appeler frangin… du moins pas avant demain." répondit Tom, en tapent amicalement Jack dans le dos. "Ahhh…. Je ne sais même pas si je suis terrifié ou excité."

"Simple." répondit Jack en posant la bière qu'il avait en main. "Tu l'aimes ?"

"Oh oui ! Je sais que c'est pour la vie."

"Alors t'es excité."

"Oui enfin… tout dépend de quel sens on l'entend." fit Daniel en buvant une gorgée de sa propre bière.

"Danny Boy! Arrêtez là bière."

Daniel lui lança un regard noir avant de le sermonner comme quoi il tenait très bien l'alcool.

"Dites… j'aurais besoin d'aller chercher des quelque trucs au Supermarket. Ca vous dérange que je vous abandonne un petit moment ?" demanda Sam.

"Je me sentirais plus rassuré si vous me laissiez vous accompagner, Major Carter." répondit Teal'c.

"Ouais, je ne vous laisse pas seule." ajouta Jack.

"Ne soyez pas non plus parano!"

"Je serais seulement plus rassuré… comme Teal'c."

"Bon très bien, de toutes manières je ne gagnerais pas… Donc je reformule ma question. Qui aurait le courage de bien vouloir m'accompagner?"

"Je me suis déjà proposé, major Carter." répondit Teal'c, avec son éternel sourcil levé.

"Merci Teal'c. Pouvons nous y aller, tout de suite ? Il est tard le Supermarket ferme dans une heure."

"Je vous suis." fit le jaffa en se levant suivit de la jeune femme.

Après leur départ Jack s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en lâchant un long soupir.

"Vivement que cette histoire se termine." chuchota t'il finissant sa bouteille de bière. "Je n'aime pas avoir à faire avec le NID. C'est toujours de justesse qu'on s'en tirait…"

"Finalement les Goa'uld ne sont pas si terribles que ça." ironisa Daniel.

"Eux, ils préviennent quand ils projettent de vous liquider ! 'Agenouillez vous devant moi, votre seul dieu, ou je vous exterminerais, blablabla…." lança Jack en imitant… très médiocrement… la voix métallique de ces 'serpents'. "Ils agissent rarement dans votre dos…"

"Pas faux." acquiesça l'archéologue.

***

"Cela est il vraiment nécessaire, major Carter ?" fit Teal'c en la regardant prendre plusieurs articles.

"Oui, Teal'c. A un mariage, on se doit d'offrir des cadeaux aux mariés."

"Je parlais de tous ces objets superficiels que vous prenez." la reprit il en désignant le panier plein que Sam avait.

"Heu… et bien dans la précipitations, j'en ai oublier ma trousse de toilette… et encore une fois, demain étant un mariage…"

Sam fit un clin d'œil à Teal'c qui se contenta d'hausser son sourcil qui disparut sous le bob ridicule qu'il portait.

"Oui, bon… j'ai besoin de maquillage, et sachant que Anya est partit je ne peux donc en emprunter à personne."

"Jack O'Neill ne possède t-il pas ce genre de matériel?"

"Non! Enfin je l'espère."

A nouveau, un haussement de sourcil. Sam fit un geste de la main à Teal'c pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta au dessus de l'épaule de Teal'c. Elle le dépassa afin de rejoindre le rayon de vêtements d'en face. Elle s'empara d'un chapeau beige, vérifia que personne n'était au alentours avant de s'emparer du bob de Teal'c pour le remplacer par ça trouvaille.

"Ah oui… c'est beaucoup mieux. C'est bien la même couleur que votre costume?"

"C'est exacte, major Carter."

Elle sourit et le lui reprit afin de le mettre sur sa propre tête.

"Je vous l'offre, pour demain."

Le jaffa s'inclina en guise de remerciement avant de remettre son bob et suivre la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers la sortie afin d'aller payer. Une fois ceci fait, il se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Sam et mirent tout dans le coffre. Sam retourna poser le panier. Teal'c l'attendit près de la voiture.

Le jaffa pourtant, ne semblait pas rassuré. Sam vint le rejoindre et remarqua son malaise quand elle arriva à son niveau.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de scruter l'immeuble d'en face qui voisinait la jardinerie dans laquelle elle s'était rendue plus tôt dans la journée. Sam suivit son regard mais ne vit rien, elle se retournait pour contourner sa voiture quand elle aperçut au dernier moment un cycliste lui foncer droit dessus. La jeune femme fit un écart et évita de justesse la collision mais alors que le cycliste s'apprêtait à lui lancer une brève excuse, un coup de feu retentit et il s'écroula. Elle aperçut le tireur d'une fenêtre de l'immeuble que Teal'c regardait. Sam sentit les bras du jaffa l'attraper afin de la mettre à l'abris derrière sa voiture. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et attrapa son arme de service coincée dans sa ceinture et tira sur l'homme qui avait tenté de la tuer. Une balle avait suffit, l'homme dégringola les trois étages qui le séparaient du sol avant de percuter violement le trottoir. Sam le rejoignit, le maintenant toujours en joue. Elle vérifia qu'il ne possédait aucune autre arme et prit son pouls qui était d'ailleurs inexistant à présent.

***

Un policier arrêta Jack et Daniel quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'autre moitié de son équipe. Le militaire lui expliqua sa fonction et qu'il travaillait avec Carter et Teal'c. Après avoir été convaincu, le représentant de la loi laissa les deux amis passer. Jack vit Sam témoigner de se qu'il s'était passé à un agent mais quand elle l'aperçut elle se précipita vers lui. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand il l'a prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui.

"Que c'est il passé ?! On m'a dit qu'il y avait eut des morts !" chuchota t-il a son oreille. "J'ai vraiment cru… j'ai eu tellement peur avec Daniel."

"C'est un cycliste… il s'est fait tirer dessus… à ma place… il… un innocent est mort à cause de moi !"

"Mais enfin Sam, ce n'est pas votre faute !" s'exclama Daniel qui posa une main sur son épaule.

"J'étais là cible et il est passé devant moi quand il a tiré!"

"Le tireur, il s'est échappé ?" demanda Jack en s'écartant de Sam.

"Non, je l'ai tué."

"Alors vous n'avez plus à vous en faire, on va prouver qu'il était un agent du NID et tout sera bientôt terminé."

Carter hocha la tête et rejoignit sa voiture, Jack lança ses clefs à Teal'c et suivit la militaire. Elle monta dans sa Volvo et il s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'eût suivit jusqu'à ce moment là.

"Olivia ne sait rien." fit il. "Je compte sur vous pour rien lui dire."

"Bien sûr."

Ils attachèrent leur ceinture et elle démarra.

"Je compte aussi sur vous pour ne pas vous tenir vous-même responsable de la mort de ce civil."

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer le long de la rue en direction de chalet.

"Carter ?"

"Je ferais de mon mieux, mon colonel."

***

Le chapitre 5 arrive très bientôt, en attendant j'espère que ces 4 premiers vous ont plu.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_*****  
**_

"Alors ?" fit précipitamment Samantha Carter quand Jack la rejoignit avec Daniel dans le salon du chalet.

En effet, le colonel venait de téléphoner au Général Hammond afin d'avoir des renseignements sur l'homme qui avait tenté de tirer sur Carter. Ils avaient trouvé sur lui ses papiers et avaient juger bon de demander à Hammond de faire des recherches.

"J'ai parlé à Hammond." fit le colonel en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

"… et concrètement, ça donne… ?" demanda la jeune femme qui ne sentait pas de bonnes nouvelles arriver.

"On est pas plus avancé." lâcha finalement le militaire en s'essayant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. "Cet homme ne fait pas partit du NID… on ne sait même pas si il a jamais eu le moindre contact avec eux..."

"…et si ce n'était pas le NID?" le coupa Sam. "Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi on voudrait me tuer."

"Le Général a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux, il est prêt à abandonner l'artéfact… même si ce n'est pas si simple." dit Daniel en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir à côté de Jack.

"Non… il pourrait nous apporter tellement." fit Sam à l'adresse de Daniel. "Au moins au niveau médical… si ce n'est plus."

"Bon écoutez… il commence à être vraiment tard." lança Jack en se levant. "J'espère que demain sera une journée tranquille…"

"Bien sûr… si on omet que Sam s'est fait attaquer deux fois dans la même journée…" murmura Daniel d'un ton ironique.

"C'est pour ça que je ne viendrais pas au mariage." fit la jeune femme.

"Ah non!" s'exclama O'Neill. "Ne recommencez pas, et puis ma sœur vous en voudrait beaucoup de nous laisser tomber pour le grand jour! Elle vous adore et veux que vous soyez là… sans parler de Olivia."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, _mon colonel._"

Ce que l'utilisation de son grade pouvait a ce point glacer l'atmosphère sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il parlait des relations qu'elle entretenait avec sa famille, sa vie privée, ce qui est si rare… et le rappel de son grade afin qu'il n'oublie pas qu'ils étaient militaires, qu'elle était sous ses ordres… qu'une relation autre que professionnelle ne sera jamais possible… à moins qu'ils oublient l'importance qu'ils portent à l'armée… qui se trouve être la plus grande partie de leur vie.

"Bonne idée ou pas, vous viendrez. Avec le monde qu'il y aura, ça les dissuadera de tenter quelque chose."

Sam le regarda perplexe avant de se lever à son tour pour suivre son supérieur à l'étage lui indiquer sa chambre après avoir saluer Daniel.

***

Alors qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après midi, Jack était déjà partit rejoindre sa sœur car c'était lui-même qui serait au bras de la mariée en direction de l'autel. Tom avait rejoint son témoin à la mairie. Daniel et Teal'c ainsi que Olivia blottie dans les bras de Sam s'apprêtaient à quitter le chalet pour rejoindre l'église. La cérémonie n'avait lieu que dans une heure et demie mais il y avait encore quelques détails à régler, ainsi, les trois amis avaient proposé leur aide à Jack. Pourtant, ce laps temps avait semblé s'écouler à une vitesse rivalisant celle de la lumière. Les invités étaient déjà là, ils s'installaient dans les rangs de l'église. Daniel et Teal'c avaient décidé de rester au fond afin que le jaffa puisse garder son chapeau, quant a Sam, elle était au deuxième rang, Olivia sur ses genoux.

La douce marche nuptiale s'éleva alors et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Anya au bras de Jack. Leur marche était lente et élégante, Anya était magnifique, sa robe était faite d'une multitude de voile qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Jack avait revêtu son costume de militaire bleu, il avait un incontestable charme dans cet uniforme. Ils arrivèrent près de l'autel et Jack s'éloigna de sa sœur afin de se diriger sur le côté. Son pas déterminé fut désorienté à la vue de son second assise avec sa nièce. Il ne l'avait pas aperçut, ses yeux n'ayant été que pour sa sœur. Carter était indéniablement magnifique dans cette éblouissante robe de satin. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, bouché bée. Peu de temps après elle se tourna vers lui… comme beaucoup d'autre personne. Sam lui lança un regard insistant et Jack détourna enfin ses yeux de Sam pour voir sa sœur et son futur marié attendre quelque chose lui…

"Je dois parler !" pensa Jack en se frappant mentalement.

"Et bien… Je crois que Anya à penser à moi comme témoin car elle sait… à quel point je suis à l'aise en parlant en publique."

L'assemblée émit un rire discret.

"Tu as bien rattrapé le coup, colonel…" fit la voix intérieure de Jack.

"J'ai beau avoir cherché dans n'importe quel livre de Socrate ou… Shakespeare! Je voulais trouver les bons mots afin de définir l'amour que Anya et Tom ont l'un pour l'autre mais… j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y en avait aucun… car une fois qu'une telle passion vous envahi… vous y croyez et ne voulez en aucuns cas passer à côté…"

Le regard du colonel se posa inconsciemment sur Samantha Carter. L'expression de la jeune femme était indéchiffrable, elle semblait vraisemblablement captivée par ses paroles et pourtant elle n'affichait pas ce sourire béa qu'il y avait sur le visage de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

"Vous êtes décidé à sacrifier tout ce qui comptait le plus pour vous, afin de la rendre heureuse… Je veux que cette journée soit gravée dans vos mémoires comme étant celle de ma sœur... A Tom et Anya." fit Jack en se tournant vers sa sœur afin de voire le magnifique sourire qu'elle lui offrait.

La cérémonie s'était déroulée sans encombre et le repas touchait à sa fin. Jack avait été séparé du reste de ses amis, il avait été installé à la table de sa sœur alors que le reste de son équipe était ensemble. Ce n'est qu'au dessert qu'il les rejoignit.

"Alors comment c'était ?" demanda Jack en s'asseyant à leur table.

"Ce repas fut des plus délicieux, colonel O'Neill." répondit Teal'c en s'inclinant légèrement.

"Merci Teal'c mais j'y suis pour rien… et heureusement !" fit le militaire se penchant au fond de sa chaise. "Vous vous amusez bien au moins ?"

"Oh oui, les amis de votre sœur sont très sympathiques." dit Sam en buvant une gorgée de vin.

"Même ce Victor?" lança moqueusement Daniel.

Jack s'intéressa tout de suite à la mention d'un collègue de travail de Tom quand il entendit son second émettre un grognement consterné.

"Quoi… Mr "Rentre-dedans" vous est tombé dessus, Carter ?"

Il le connaissait… et à en juger le terme péjoratif qu'il lui attribuait, le colonel ne semblait pas follement l'apprécier.

"Aller, Carter ! Faites pas cette tête la! Si Victor a été invité à la réception c'est uniquement pour faire bonne figure." lui fit Jack en se levant. "Vous voulez pas danser, je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes !"

"Vous dansez le rock, mon colonel ?" demanda Sam dans un ton malicieux.

"C'est un de mes talents cachés, et vous ?"

Pour toute réponse, Sam se leva et glissa sa main dans celle que son supérieur lui tendait. Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse où plusieurs couples dansaient déjà. Jack fit tourner Sam sur elle-même avant de glisser une main à sa taille et de la faire bouger sur le rythme de la musique. Au bout de quelques pas Sam éclata de rire tout en continuant de danser.

"Qui aurait cru que le Colonel Jack O'Neill s'avait danser !" dit elle moqueuse.

"J'en connaît d'autre que le rock, arriverez vous à me suivre le reste de la soirée Carter ?"

"Vous aurez bien d'autre cavalières !"

Jack grimaça et lui fit un non de la tête, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre mais Jack, voulant éviter de justifier qu'il détestait danser… à moins de le faire avec elle, la fit une nouvelle fois tourner et partit dans quelque pas de madison en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle, elle suivit un court instant mais lui la rattrapa rapidement pour terminer ensemble sur les dernières notes de la musique.

"Je suis impressionnée !" fit Sam en reprenant son souffle. "Alors comme ça, votre talent, c'est rock, et moi j'aime beaucoup la salsa." ajouta t'elle en entendant la nouvelle chanson débuter.

Jack se figea en la regardant commencer à danser devant lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement Sarah, de lui avoir fait prendre des cours de danse avant leur mariage, quand il attrapa Carter afin de danser avec elle. Ses mouvements étaient très fluides, elle bougeait dans une parfaite harmonie avec la musique. Jack savait qu'il avait de sérieux progrès à faire quand il la sentait bouger contre lui. Il fut rapidement perdue dans ses pas elle se mit à tourner autour de lui pour lui sauver la mise.

Plusieurs couples s'arrêtèrent de danser afin de la regarder. Anya accompagnée de Olivia s'avança pour voir son frère planté devant la femme dont laquelle il était secrètement amoureux… bien que le regard qu'il lui lançait le trahissait lamentablement.

Beaucoup de gens se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains en rythme pour encourager Sam. La jeune femme semblait vraiment s'amuser, personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça… néanmoins peu être que le vin y était pour quelque chose.

Elle se rapprocha du colonel et se colla contre lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, elle mourait d'envie de l'impressionner et surtout de le séduire… même si ce serait la pire erreur de sa vie… elle le regretterait sûrement. Il lui en voudrait, elle en était persuadée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît les mains de son supérieur se poser sur ses hanches timidement, il recommença à danser avec elle, se reprenant enfin. Sam sentait ses joues bouillirent et le colonel profita d'un passage plus calme de la chanson pour lui avouer quelque chose qui l'obsédait depuis le début de la journée.

"Vous êtes vraiment magnifique dans cette robe."

"Ca change des treillis." répondit elle en lui souriant.

Jack, sentant la fin de la chanson arriver, renversa Carter sur le côté et se pencha sur elle. Il avait vu juste, la musique se termina sur ce dernier pas. Il entendit plusieurs personnes applaudirent mais n'en fit pas attention. En effet… le visage de la jeune femme n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, ils sentaient leurs respirations mutuelles accélérés sur leurs visages. Sam fut la première à réagir, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce pour quoi ils brûlaient d'envie.

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de lui, elle le remercia silencieusement pour ce si bon, si rare moment et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers les toilettes… par chance il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea vers les lavabos et passa un peu d'eau sur son front et son cou. Elle ne pu empêcher quelque larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Etait elle devenue folle ?!

Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette entrer dans la petite pièce, s'approchant lentement et silencieusement derrière elle.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_*******_

Un déclic métallique retira Sam de ses pensées. C'était un bruit qu'elle connaissait que trop. Elle se retourna lentement, anxieuse de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver derrière elle.

"Vous dansez de manières époustouflantes, j'avoue ne pas regretter d'avoir attendu."

Ce Victor, ce Mr. "Rentre-dedans" comme l'avait si bien appeler Jack plus tôt dans la soirée se tenait devant elle, un révolver à la main.

"J'ai cru que vous n'iriez jamais vous rafraîchir... enfin nous nous retrouvons seuls." ajouta t'il. "J'ai un contrat à remplir ce soir, vous savez !"

"Vous vous êtes fait engagé par une organisation appelée le NID, dois je vous rappeler que ce genre de 'contrat' est illégal ?"

"Vous fermez les yeux sur la justice quand on vous promet une certaine somme d'argent." précisa t'il en lâchant un rire satirique. "Maintenant nous allons nous en aller… veuillez sortir et rejoindre l'issue de secours située à l'opposé du couloir."

Sam sembla hésiter mais un regard à l'arme qu'il tenait lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'agacer.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient spécifiez l'état dans lequel vous devez me ramener ?" ironisa Sam en ouvrant la porte pour la franchir.

"Si… mais ça ne vous plaira sûrement pas."

Sam se contourna le coin du couloir en direction de la sortie… mais elle profita de la fraction de seconde où Victor ne l'a voyait plus pour se retourner et le frapper au ventre mais avant même qu'elle n'est le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle reçut un violent coup de l'arme à l'arrière de la tête.

***

Jack regarda son second s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il savait que ce qu'ils venaient de partager serait unique et qu'il ne devait pas en attendre plus. Il rejoignait la table de ses amis quand il fut arrêté par sa sœur.

"Je pense que tu devrais la rejoindre." fit elle en lâchant Olivia pour que cette dernière puisse rejoindre son père.

"Dans cette direction, ce sont les toilettes des dames, Anya." répondit il en commençant à marcher vers Daniel.

"Jack." l'interrompit elle. "Fais le pour moi."

"C'est seulement parce que c'est ta journée."

Anya lui fit un grand sourire et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Le militaire pénétra dans le couloir mais fut interpeller par des bruits de lutte à l'intersection du couloir de la sortie. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et se pencha pour apercevoir Carter s'écrouler au pied d'un homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Jack s'apprêtait à intervenir quand il aperçut le révolver dans la main de l'individu. Il ouvrit la porte et attrapa Sam sous les épaules pour la tirer à l'extérieur.

Le colonel du prendre beaucoup sur lui-même pour rejoindre en courant la salle de réception. Il se précipita vers Teal'c et Daniel.

"Carter à des ennuis, appelez Hammond !" cria t'il avant de sortir de la salle par l'entrée principale.

Le militaire aperçut Victor attacher les mains de Sam à l'aide de menottes et de l'allonger, sans douceur, sur le siège arrière d'une vielle Chrysler noire. Jack s'approcha discrètement en se cachant derrière les autres voitures garées. Victor s'assit à la place du conducteur et démarra. Jack courut jusqu'au véhicule et ouvrit brusquement la portière du côté passager avant de se jeter sur Victor. Prit de surprise, l'assaillant de Carter donna un grand coup d'accélérateur et Jack cru qu'il aurait pu se faire propulser hors de la voiture. Le militaire lui envoya plusieurs coups de poing en pleine figure mais fut stoppé par une douleur lancinante à son épaule. Victor venait de lui tirer dessus. Jack aperçut un filet de sang couler le long de sa chemise mais ne s'y attarda pas, déjà Victor essayer de le viser une nouvelle fois. O'Neill attrapa son poignet et essaya d'éloigner le canon de l'arme le plus possible de sa tête, mais n'ayant plus qu'un seul bras, il vit avec horreur le revolver se rapprocher de sa tempe.

Alors qu'il croyait que sa dernière heure allait sonner, il vit Sam passer ses deux bras autour de la tête de Victor avant de serrer la chaîne de ses menottes autour de son cou. Jack le vit manquer d'air ainsi que les couleurs de son visage passer de rouge à violet. Victor ne lâchait pas l'accélérateur et la voiture effectuait, à une vitesse folle, un dangereux trajet dans l'allée de la salle de réception. Jack s'empara du volant afin d'essayer de maîtriser un minimum le véhicule mais hélas, c'était déjà trop tard. Il entendit les pneus crisper et il bondit à l'arrière afin de se jeter sur Carter. Il la serra contre lui alors que la voiture bascula sur le côté et effectua plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'abattre dans le fossé.

***

Plusieurs invités, alarmés par la vacarme de l'accident, se précipitèrent hors de la salle, Daniel et Teal'c à la tête.

"Jack !" s'écria Anya en apercevant la voiture retournée au loin. "Au mon dieu, Jack !"

A sa voix, on entendait qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Daniel lui demanda de ne pas s'approcher et, suivit de Teal'c accourut en direction de la voiture. Les deux amis stoppèrent net quand ils aperçurent la silhouette frêle de Sam ainsi que celle massive de Jack s'extirper d'une fenêtre cassée. Ils rampèrent sur le sol. Sam fut la première debout. Elle passa un bras sous les épaules de son supérieur pour l'aider à marcher… ou plutôt courir.

Daniel et Teal'c s'apprêtaient a venir à leurs rencontre quand la jeune femme leur fit des grands signes de son bras libre.

"Eloignez vous ! Allez vous-en, vite !"

Daniel ne comprit pas tout de suite mais Teal'c l'attrapa pour le plaquer au sol. Une énorme explosion retentit suivit de plusieurs cris terrifiés… puis un long silence inquiétant s'en suivit. Daniel sentit Teal'c se relever brusquement. L'archéologue releva la tête pour voir le jaffa se diriger vers Jack et Sam allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Daniel se leva à son tour avant d'avancer d'un pas incertain vers ses amis, dans l'appréhension de ce qu'il pouvait l'attendre… mais quand l'archéologue vit Sam se redresser sur ses coudes, il se précipita vers elle.

"Sam !" s'exclama t'il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. "Vous n'avez rien ?"

Carter paraissait perdue comme en état de choc. Elle se retourna lentement vers Jack, son regard regarda d'abord ses lèvres, où s'écoulait un fin filet de sang, puis se dirigea le long de son cou jusqu'à son torse qui s'élevait faiblement et d'un rythme désordonné, avant de s'arrêter sur la blessure par balle de son épaule puis sur celle, plus large, qui barrait son estomac.

"Au mon dieu." murmura t'elle avant de se pencher sur lui et de poser une main sur sa joue pour lui redresser la tête. "Mon colonel, vous m'entendez ?"

Les yeux du militaire s'ouvrirent un très bref instant. Il sembla affermir le contacte de sa joue et sa main avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

_*****  
**_

Une douce chaleur sur sa main, une douleur atroce à son bas-ventre ainsi qu'à son épaule, une odeur de désinfectant et de citron … Jack fut réveillé par la lumière violente qui envahissait la pièce. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais comme il l'avait prédit le soleil qui pénétrait par la fenêtre l'aveugla. Plaçant sa main devant son visage pour se protéger des rayons, il retenta l'expérience. La pièce était d'un blanc jaunit, dépourvue de meuble. Il balaya de son regard l'ensemble des environs avant d'apercevoir Samantha Carter assoupie dans une chaise juste à côté de lui. Ses bras étaient croisés sur le lit et sa tête y reposait. L'une de ses mains renfermait la sienne. Le colonel ne put s'empêcher de la regarder un long instant… mais ses yeux se refermaient d'eux même. Il se rendormit dans cette chambre d'hôpital alors que ses doigts entrelaçaient inconsciemment ceux de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

***

Anya pénétra dans la chambre de Jack et s'approcha doucement de Samantha. Elle regratta tout de suite la raison de sa visite quand elle aperçut la main de la jeune femme dans celle de son frère, mais la jeune mariée devait la réveiller.

"Sam…" chuchota t'elle en secouant légèrement son épaule.

La militaire ouvrit les yeux lentement. Anya lui offrit un sourire des plus amicaux.

"Votre général vous demande au téléphone, c'est vraiment très important."

Sam acquiesça et Anya quitta la pièce. La scientifique s'apprêtait à se lever quand elle vit ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de son supérieur. Elle retira sa main pour frôler de ses doigts la joue légèrement rugueuse. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son front mais hésita un instant, puis finalement, déposa un léger baiser juste au dessus de la fameuse petite cicatrice de son sourcil gauche.

Sam retrouva Anya à l'extérieur de la chambre. Daniel vint à sa rencontre pour lui tendre son téléphone portable. La militaire s'en empara et se dirigea dans la cage d'escaliers afin de ne déranger personne.

"Mon général"?" dit elle en passant une main sur son visage.

"Major Carter, je suis vraiment content que vous n'avez rien." fit la voix de Hammond dans l'appareil. "Comment va le colonel O'Neill ?"

"Les médecins disent que son état est stable maintenant, il est même sortit du coma ce matin, apparemment."

"Il s'est réveillé ?"

"Et bien oui, mais c'était vraiment très tôt, et il n'était pas en état de parler."

"Quand vous pourrez enfin lui parler, dites lui qu'il n'a plus de soucis à ce faire."

"Des nouvelles, mon Général ?" questionna vivement Sam alors que son cœur s'emballait à de possibles bonnes nouvelles.

"Le major Davis à enquêter sur ce Victor Konnely, il a pu prouver qu'il avait été payé par le NID pour essayer de vous tuer."

"Comment Davis a-t-il fait ?" demanda Sam indécise.

"Il a seulement écouter les messages de son téléphone portable."

Sam ne put empêcher un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Cela avait été si simple… mais long. Le NID avait finalement fait une erreur. Aussi petite soit-elle, elle leur avait été fatale. La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

"Reposez vous major, vous l'avez mérité."

"Merci, mon Général."

Il raccrocha. Sam s'assit sur une des marches de l'escalier, et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. C'était finit. Elle allait pouvoir reprendre le cours d'une vie 'relativement' normale. Elle retourna à la chambre de son supérieur afin de s'asseoir de nouveau à côté de lui. Elle voulait veiller sur lui comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours… du moins, plus particulièrement que ces dernières sept années.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de glisser sa main dans celle du militaire mais à ce léger contact, le colonel lâcha un inaudible murmure. Sam avait cru entendre son prénom franchir les lèvres de son supérieur. Alors que sa main serrait instinctivement celle de Carter, il battit des paupières en essayant de les ouvrir.

"Mon colonel ?" chuchota t'elle en se reprochant.

Quand sa vision fut enfin assez net, il pu reconnaître le visage angélique de son second. Ses yeux, rivés sur lui, étaient emplis d'inquiétude… pour lui?

"Car…ter ?" articula t-il difficilement.

Elle se pencha plus près de lui et laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa joue, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur le haut de son front.

"Je suis là."

Jack ferma les yeux sous le contact de cette main chaude. Il ne s'était pas vraiment souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il se retrouve ici mais maintenant il voyait très nettement les images de cet accident qu'il avait eu en protégeant Carter.

"Vous n'avez rien?" fit le colonel qui commençait à retrouver d'un peu de ses facultés.

Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve profond, d'un sommeil d'une longueur éternelle. Il était complément désorienté, ne savait pas quel jour il était. Il ne se souvenait pas être arrivé dans cet hôpital… mais il s'en fichait. Ce qui vraiment important pour lui en ce moment même, c'était _elle_.

"Je vais bien… Je vais très bien grâce à vous." répondit t'elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux. "Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mon colonel, même si ce n'est pas la première fois… merci."

Jack trouvait qu'elle agissait différemment que d'habitude. Elle était plus calme, plus posée… étonnement plus affectueuse, tendre. Le colonel rouvrit les yeux afin de les plonger dans les siens.

"Personne ne doit être abandonné." murmura t'il. "Je vous laisserais jamais tomber, Carter."

Le militaire ne s'attendait pas du tout, en guise de remerciement, à ce qu'elle se penche encore plus près de lui afin de lui déposer un délicat baiser sur sa joue, à seulement quelque millimètres de ses lèvres.

"Je vais chercher une infirmière, reposez vous."

La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui. L'absence de la main sur son front lui donnait l'impression que sa peau se glaçait après cette douce chaleur… alors que le coin ses lèvres, là où celles de son second s'étaient posées, il y avait seulement quelques secondes, le brûlaient indéniablement. Comment pouvait-il réagir à cela. Il savait qu'ils étaient tellement proches de la limite, cette limite qu'il rêvait de franchir.

***

Le lendemain, Jack pu rejoindre son chalet. Accompagné de SG-1 et de béquilles. Anya ouvrit la porte et l'aida à rentrer.

"C'est bon de se retrouver chez soit !" lança Jack en posant ses béquilles à l'entrée pour rejoindre le salon.

"Fais attention, Jack, tu sais que tu ne devrais encore être à l'hôpital." fit Anya, les poings sur les hanches.

"Je vais très bien, j'ai vécu pire… hein Danny Boy !" répliqua le colonel en lançant un regard à l'archéologue. "En attendant, Anya, tu devrais rejoindre Tom dehors sinon tu vas rater ton avion. Je veux que tu passes une parfaite lune de miel."

Anya hocha la tête et ajouta : " Mais j'aurais préféré rester au moins le temps que tu te rétablisses.

"Pas de soucis, on va prendre soin de lui !" répondit précipitament Daniel.

Anya ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais n'y parvint pas, coupée par l'archéologue.

"Tes bagages sont prêtres, Teal'c les a mises dans ta voiture." fit Jack.

"On pourrait croire que vous me mettez à la porte!" s'exclama Anya en donnant une légère frappe sur l'épaule valide de son frère.

"Exactement! Madame!"

Jack s'interrompit en apercevant Carter sortir de la cuisine en tenant la main de Olivia.

"Bonne nouvelle, le général nous a donné presque une semaine de plus, et Olivia reste avec nous pendant la Lune de miel!" fit Sam joviale.

"C'est tellement gentil, Samantha !" ajouta Anya en embrassant sa fille sur la joue.

"Tu vas dire au revoir à papa, Ollie ?" fit Sam en lâchant la main de la petite.

Anya prit Olivia dans ses bras, adressa un large sourire à Sam et, suivit de Daniel et Teal'c, quitta le chalet pour rejoindre la voiture.

"N'est elle pas merveilleuse?" murmura Jack en se rapprochant de son second avec il était seul désormais.

"Une famille parfaite." répondit elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement et ils regardèrent un instant par la fenêtre Olivia sauter dans les bras de son père.

"Carter…" commença t'il incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. "A propos de tout ce qui s'est passé…"

Elle l'interrompit en se détournant de la fenêtre pour lui faire face, consciente de la faible distance qui les séparait.

"Rien n'était de votre faute." acheva t'il alors que son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand son regard attrapa le sien.

Elle lui sourit et chuchota un faible 'merci'. Jack s'apprêtait à s'éloigner d'elle mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, elle s'était mit sur la pointe des pied et avait déposer un chaste et très léger baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres.

La réponse de Jack fut instinctive. Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage.

"C'était en quelle honneur major?"

"Juste… merci!" lança t'elle avant de le laisser pour rejoindre les autres dehors, les joues en feu.

Le militaire resta planté au milieu de son salon un sourire béa sur les lèvres. Quand il sortit enfin de ses pensées sur ce que venait de faire son second il sortit sur son perron, en regardant ses amis et sa famille de là. Jack vit Anya prendre vivement Sam dans ses bras et lui murmurer quelque chose à son oreille avant d'embrasser encore une fois le front de sa fille.

"On va pas se revoir avant un long moment Sam, mais j'espère que tu m'appelleras."

"Promis." répondit la jeune femme.

Elle ne connaissait Anya que depuis quelque jours et les liens qui les unissaient a présent étaient aussi fort que si ils avaient toujours existés.

***

Anya et Tom étaient partis rapidement, espérant arriver à temps à l'aéroport. Olivia joua la majeur partie de l'après midi avec Sam, une après midi très chaude, sous un soleil de plomb. Les deux femme étaient maintenant assises au bord du ponton de l'étant de Jack, trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau rafraîchissante.

"Hey Carter !" appela Jack en se dirigeant vers elles. " Daniel part ce soir avec Teal'c mais vous pouvez rester encore un peu avec Olivia."

Elle lui adressa un léger hochement de tête suivit d'un sourire alors qu'il s'attendait à un refus catégorique. Le militaire vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais garda une certaine distance avec son second… puis sans même avoir le temps de comprendre se qu'il faisait, il prit délicatement sa main.

"T'as vu j'ai dessiner Teal'c !" s'exclama Olivia qui tendit à Sam son dernier chef d'œuvre.

"Hey c'est magnifique ! Tu devrais lui offrir !" fit Sam. "Vas y il est dans la cuisine."

Jack comprit qu'elle cherchait à se retrouver seule avec lui un instant. Sa petite nièce se leva et couru en direction du chalet.

"Ne tombe pas !" lança Sam avant que la petite disparaisse. "Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point elle était adorable ?"

"Plus de dix fois en tous cas." répondit O'Neill en se rapprochant légèrement de la scientifique.

"Comment va votre épaule ?" demanda la jeune femme après un moment de silence.

"De mieux en mieux. Ce n'était pas trop grave… enfin, moins que ça en avait l'air."

"Faites attention la prochaine que vous me sauvez la vie."

"Promis."

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux. Il frôla du dos de la main sa joue, et elle ferma les yeux sous la douceur de cette caresse. Lentement elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Tous deux savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et ce qui risquait d'arriver si ils continuaient… mais arrêter était bien la dernière chose qu'ils avaient en tête.

Jack sentit Sam se redresser légèrement pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Des tornades de sensations se bousculaient dans leurs estomacs, tels deux jeunes adolescents. Alors que sa main s'attarda dans les cheveux blonds, Jack s'éloigna de quelques centimètres afin de voir son visage, afin de voir ses lèvres, puis lentement il se pencha plus près d'elle. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son menton et il s'arrêta à juste quelques millimètres d'elle. Cette dernière hésitation fut brève car elle combla ce tout petit espace qui les séparait. Il répondit instinctivement à son baiser faisant doucement glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Mais une vague de raison l'envahit, il l'éloigna de lui. Une profonde tristesse assombrissait ses yeux noisette.

"Ce n'est pas bien… on n'a pas le droit." murmura t'il.

"Je sais… mais j'en ai envie… Jack." répondit elle en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle se blottie à nouveau contre lui et sans hésiter, il la serra tendrement, enterrant son visage dans ses boucles dorées.

"Sam… Je vous aime, et si jamais on décide d'aller plus loin, je ne pourrais plus renoncer à vous."

"Jamais je ne vous demanderais de faire ça…"

Elle se resserra un peu plus contre lui, murmurant à plusieurs reprises ce mot 'jamais' qui signifiait tant à ce moment là. Jamais elle ne le laisserait, jamais elle choisirait de vivre loin de lui.


	8. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

_*****  
**_

"Merci Major Carter vous pouvez disposer."

Sam quitta le bureau du Général après lui avoir remit le rapport complet de toutes ses études sur l'artéfact qui lui avait tant causé d'ennuis. Cette semaine avait été inoubliable et avait bouleversé sa vie. Elle se trouvait à marcher en direction de son laboratoire complètement perdue dans ses souvenirs de tout ce qui s'était passé.

Mais quelqu'un la sortie de ses pensée quand on l'attrapa brusquement par le bras pour la tirer dans un couloir qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de prendre.

Elle se retrouva collée contre le mur de béton et le corps puissant de son nouvel amant.

"Surprise?" demanda t'il d'un air malicieux.

"J'ai finit mon rapport." répondit elle simplement.

Pour le colonel O'Neill, cette simple phrase voulait tout dire. Il lui sourit avec envie. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la caméra du couloir avant d'attraper sa main et le mener dans le vestiaire d'à coté.

C'était la première fois que le Major Samantha Carter se dépêchait de clôturer un rapport… et c'était une routine qu'elle avait bien l'intention de prendre.

NA : Epilogue court mais je ne le voulais pas trop explicite pour laisser place à votre propre imagination ^^

J'espère néanmoins que cette histoire vous a plu

XOXOXO


End file.
